


Le Petit Déjeuner

by Leathermouth



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Breakfast, Kitchen Sex, Leathermouth - Freeform, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leathermouth/pseuds/Leathermouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is helping Gerard make some biscuits for breakfast with the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Petit Déjeuner

“Frankie, hurry up with the baking powder.”

I look back at Gerard and roll my eyes. It’s not my fault he used the entire first box of powder on the first four batches of biscuits.

“What, is the rest of the batter gonna walk away because I’m taking more than two seconds?” I let my voice drip with sarcasm as my eyes glance through the cabinet, looking for the small box that seemed to be evading me. I finally find it hiding behind a large bag of sprinkles that I don’t exactly remember buying. 

“What are these sprinkles for?” I ask, tossing the box of powder at Gerard.

Gerard ignores me at first, measuring out a small amount of the baking soda and dumping it into the rest of the mixing bowl.

“I figured we could use them for when we do different baking things…” he trails off after shooting a glance at me and catching my expression.

“Since when do you fucking bake? And why are we making so many biscuits? Are we feeding an army this afternoon?” I lean against the counter, cocking an eyebrow at Gerard.

“Well, _we_ are baking right _now_ , if you haven’t noticed,” Gerard huffs, shooting a glare at me, the ever unhelpful kitchen aide. “Now hand me the eggs.” He barks, ignoring my last two questions while gesturing with his elbow towards the egg carton.

“So fucking demanding,” I mutter before rolling my eyes and sliding the carton closer to Gerard.

“You like when I’m demanding,” Gerard snaps back, cracking an egg against the edge of the bowl and draining the slimy contents into it.

“Not in the kitchen,” I mumble again, twisting a spoon around between my fingers. The only times that I like Gerard demanding is in the bedroom or when he’s on stage telling the audience what to do, because let’s face it, it’s hot as fuck when he’s a cocky little asshole who thinks he runs the world. In _my kitchen_ though? No. Not acceptable.

“Why are you making so many biscuits?” I ask again, hoping maybe he’ll answer this time.

“ _Pour le petit déjeuner_ ,” he rushes out, his American accent mixing strangely with the French words as he cracks yet another egg into the bowl.

“Uh…” I start, staring at him and forgetting my frustration for a second.

 “Breakfast,” Gerard sighs, looking up from the bowl. “Remember?” He searches my eyes and after finding no recollection he lets out a groan. “Frank you planned this. The rest of the band is coming over in like two hours for breakfast before we run through the ideas for our next album.”

“Oh yeah,” I mumble, the information finally rolling back to mind. Gerard sighs with relief and turns his focus back to the bowl of ingredients. 

 “You should have just used the whites. It’s less fattening.” I say as I watch as Gerard mixes the eggs into the powder and cringe a little. Gerard looks up at me and cocks an eyebrow.

“Since when do you care about fattening foods, Iero?” 

I shoot an exasperated look at him before stepping back from the counter and gesturing down my what was once lean body. 

“Uh, probably since I became a fat ass, Way.”  I spit back. 

I mean, okay it wasn’t entirely my fault about the weight thing. Stupid stomach issues. But still, the weight hadn’t gone away and didn’t look like it was any time soon. I had a right to be pissed off and self-conscious about what I was eating and my body.

Gerard sighs and looks up from the batter his mixing to stare at me, his glare from earlier gone and replaced with a much softer expression.

“Frankie,” he murmurs as he sits the spoon down on the counter and moves towards me, pinning me against the wall. “I promise, you do not need to be concerned about fattening foods. In fact, I’d prefer if you weren’t.” He grabs my hips, his fingers digging into the thicker tissue there through my t-shirt. “I actually like you a lot better this way.”

I let out a low growl and narrow my eyes as he just gives me a wink and smiles before leaning in and nipping at my lower lip. I narrow my eyes more in suspicion at him as he smirks before catching my lips with his in a rough kiss. I let out a sigh and let my hands move to rest against his chest. He grins against my lips and slides his cool hands up my t-shirt, letting his fingers dig into the fat on my sides harder to the point where I know there will be bruises tomorrow.

He holds me still as I try to squirm away and I open my mouth to protest, but he shoves his tongue in before I can do anything. I let out a soft moan before shoving my tongue against his and letting them tangle together in a fight for dominance. Gerard’s tongue seems to win out and he presses his body closer to mine as his tongue moves around deeper in my mouth.

His hips press harder against mine and I can feel that he’s already hard in his jeans. I smirk against his lips a little, biting down on his tongue which elicits a soft moan from him. Gerard grinds his hips down more against me and I can’t help but moan back at him.

I move a hand to the back of his neck and pull him down closer, diving my tongue further into his mouth and use my other hand to unbutton his jeans before shoving my hand down his boxers. Gerard lets out a sharp hiss as I grasp his dick tightly and I quickly withdraw it before removing my lips from his and licking quickly across my palm. He watches me, his eyes wide as he bites his lip and I can hear his breathing pick up a little more as I wrap it around his dick again. 

He lets out a small moan as I start to slide it up and down his length slowly as if to tease him and his head falls down to lean against my shoulder.

“Frankie,” he moans out softly and I smirk again, tightening my grip and moving my hand up towards the head before thumbing over his slit where precum has already started to leak out.  I move my fist down his base again and twist my wrist causing him to let out a louder moan that he tries to cover by biting into the skin above my scorpion tattoo on my neck. I let out a soft groan and let go of my grip on his dick before turning us so that he is pressed to the wall instead now.

I pull his face up to mine and give him a quick peck on the lips before dropping to my knees and shoving his jeans and boxers down to the middle of his thighs. His hands quickly find their way to my hair as I lean forward and run the flat part of my tongue over the entire length of his cock. I hear a thud and look up to see he’s slammed his head back against the wall with his eyes shut tight and his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

I wrap my hand around his dick gently and lean forward to slide my lips over the head. Gerard lets out a shaky breath above me and I feel his hands tighten into my hair as I flick my tongue over his slit and slide my mouth further down his length. I move my fist up to meet where my lips stop and twist my wrist slightly before moving it back down and moving my lips back towards the head.

I move my hand from his base and place my hands on his hips before sliding my lips down his entire cock, letting the head press against the back of my throat. An involuntary gag falls from my throat around his dick but I swallow a few times to allow it to open up easily around him. His fingers latch tighter into my hair and I feel him buck against my hands that are pinning him to the wall.

“Frankie,” Gerard pants out above me and I glance up at him as I slide my mouth back up to the top of his dick and flick my tongue against the slit, the saltiness of his precum staining my tongue quickly. He swallows and I can tell he’s warning me that he’ll come if I keep this up too much longer. I smirk a little and run my tongue over his length to the base before jumping back up to attach my lips to his again.

His tongue is quick to flit into my mouth and move along mine, almost as if he’s searching for the taste of himself that’s already long gone. Gerard starts to walk me backwards, his tongue still navigating in my mouth and I feel my back press against the edge of the Formica counter top. He reaches down to pull my shirt off but I swat his hands away, my teeth sinking in harder than necessary into his tongue as a warning.

“No,” I mumble around his lips, but he growls, ignoring my swats and peeling my shirt over top of my head. I narrow my eyes and glare at him, folding my arms across my chest and no longer lean stomach as Gerard’s eyes scan over my exposed, tattooed skin.

“You’re beautiful, Frankie,” Gerard breathes out, and before I can protest his lips are moving quickly against mine. I let out a small noise of protest before dropping my arm from in front of me and wrapping them around his torso to pull him closer to me again. His shirt scratches against the skin on my chest and stomach and I detach my lips from his before ripping his shirt from him and hastily rejoining our lips.

Gerard’s hands run up and down my thick sides and I cringe a little, still not liking when any attention is drawn to my weight or body anymore. He must feel me cringe because he moves his lips from mine, trailing them down my jaw and to my throat.

“You’re beautiful,” he repeats against my skin, leaving light kisses followed by gentle bites along the tender skin where my shoulder meets my throat. I let my head fall back and a moan falls from my lips.

“Fuck,” I hiss out, pulling Gerard even closer to me, causing his dick to rub against my exposed stomach a bit. He lets out a groan and sinks his teeth into my skin more. I dig my nails into the back of his shoulders a bit and he runs his hands down my hips to my jeans where he works on unbuttoning them and pushing them, along with my boxers, down most of my thighs. I move my hands from his back and push them off the rest of the way, kicking them out of the way. 

He presses another kiss to my lips before spinning me around so I’m leaning forward against the counter. He pushes the bowls of ingredients out of our way, some of them crashing to the floor, and I let him press me down, so my stomach is lying across it. I turn my head and look back at him, watching as he slides his hands up and down my waist again, staring at my body pressed across the counter top.

“Lube?” I ask, raising an eyebrow but he shakes his head.

“We won’t be needing it.” 

Without another word he drops to his knees behind me and his hands grip either side of my ass as he spreads it apart to run his tongue from behind my balls to the base of my spine, passing right over my entrance. I shiver and let a soft moan out as I feel his fingers dig harder into the flesh. He leans forward again to run his tongue over it again, licking several times before driving his tongue into me. 

I moan out and press back against his tongue, wanting him to go deeper and harder already, but also wanting this to last as long as possible. I fucking love it when Gerard rims me because while he doesn’t do it often, but when he does, shit does he get into it. 

I can feel Gerard smirk against my ass as he dives his tongue in even deeper, causing me to moan even louder and grip the edge of the counter until my knuckles turn white. I grip my other hand around my own cock, fisting myself at an alarmingly fast pace for us having practically just started. 

Gerard reaches around my waist and swats my hand away from my dick, murmuring something that sounds like, “not yet,” against my entrance. I groan in frustration and try to bury my face into the hard surface of the counter. My rough breathing and moans reverberate back from the Formica and echo back into the kitchen around us.

I turn my head to the side to try and catch my breath when suddenly I feel something harder than Gerard’s tongue enter my body and know he’s already adding fingers to try and open me up for him. Moaning, I rock my hips back to meet it, already wanting more. I want to feel the burn of being stretched and am almost tempted to tell Gerard to skip the stretching and just get inside me already.

He must sense my urgency because Gerard is quick to remove his tongue and add a second and third finger. He moves them in and out of me, twisting them to make sure I’m stretched. The tip of his index finger brushes against my prostate and I let out a loud moan, slamming my face into the counter again.

“Just fuck me, Gerard,” I pant out, glancing back over my shoulder at him. I watch as he moves quickly to stand up and push his pants off completely, stepping out of them and kicking them aside to join my own. He steps back behind me and lines his hips up with the back of mine. I run my tongue over my lips as he reaches up to lick his hand before sliding it over his dick quickly.

Before I have a chance to take a breath and brace myself for the burn of the stretch again, he’s pushing inside of me. I bite my lip and squeeze my eyes shut, pressing my forehead hard against the counter. Gerard keeps pushing until his hips are flush against me and he reaches up to trail his fingers lightly over my back. I let out a soft sigh and slowly relax my bite on my lip.

“Move,” I finally breathe out, pushing back against Gerard a little to show him I’m finally ready. He’s quick to comply and slides out almost completely before slamming back into me. I let out a grunt of discomfort but bite my lip against making any other sort of protest. 

Gerard still hears it and leans forward to press a kiss between my shoulder blades before thrusting in again, this time at a much better angle. He brushes against my spot and I let out a loud moan again.

“Fuck, do that again, Gee,” I pant out, pushing back against him, causing his dick to brush against the spot again. Gerard keeps at the angle, pulling out and slamming into me again full force.  Another loud moan falls from my lips and I pant harder as I press back onto his dick again. 

Gerard reaches up, tangling his fingers into my hair and pulling me up roughly so that my back is against his chest as he thrusts into me again. I let my head fall back against his shoulder as both our moans fill the small kitchen around us. He trails his fingers down my sides and over my hips before gripping my dick tightly and fisting it in time with his own thrusts into me.

“So… close…,” I huff out, adding my fist next to Gerard’s as he continues to slide it up and down my length. I’ve barely let out another moan and I’m coming into both of our fists and over part of the counter. 

My body clenches around him and causes Gerard to moan loudly before he’s coming hard as he thrusts into me. I move my hips back to help him ride out his orgasm as both he and I continue to stroke myself through mine as well.

Our harsh breathing echoes around us as we finally slow down and stop moving. I keep my head leaning back against his shoulder, even as Gerard slides out of me. I turn around and wrap my arms around his waist to hold him close to me. He presses a soft kiss to my forehead and I can’t help but let a lazy smile spread across my face. He returns it before catching my lips with his in a soft kiss that lasts for a while, but doesn’t hint at anything further. 

After we break apart, I stare into his eyes and see nothing but admiration. His eyes move away from mine only to scan over my body and I feel a tiny bit of self-consciousness rush through me before I quickly brush it away. Gerard thinks I’m beautiful and I can see it in his eyes. He doesn’t find my weight gain repulsive, and if he even did a little, he hides it so well. 

His eyes run back up my body and meet my eyes and I immediately realize he doesn’t hide anything from me. I smile widely at him again before leaning up to kiss him again.

As soon as I’ve pulled away though, he sighs and I follow his gaze around the mess that is our kitchen. 

“Shit,” he mutters out, his eyes glancing over the spilled bowl of eggs and flower and the various other ingredients strewn everywhere. I can’t help but let a small giggle out as I realize how quickly the destruction even took place.

“Guess we better clean up before the guys get here,” Gerard says, running a hand through his bright red mess of hair and I laugh again. 

“Yeah, plus we still have so many biscuits to make _pour le petit déjeuner_ ,” I smirk, gesturing to the batter spilled onto the floor. I laugh as I dodge the egg shell Gerard whips at me, but I can see the smile he’s trying to hide.

“Come on, fucker,” he mutters, the smile more evident on his face now. Maybe the rest of this biscuit baking process wouldn’t be so bad now.


End file.
